


Before A Smile

by SignoraTed



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignoraTed/pseuds/SignoraTed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She flies with an eagle, but she flies like a hawk. Altair/Oc and a little bit of Malik/Oc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's originally on FF.Net yadayada. I changed quite a lot of the start though so...Ah and sorry for the mahoosive rant at the very start. Not the best way to start a story but it kinda had to be done. Altair was a very bad boy. Please leave a comment with your thoughts :)

A smile appeared on Altair's face as he spotted a white hooded figure dismount a black mare outside through gates of Masyaf. The assassin that approached him moved gracefully, the faint clink of weapons sounding. The assassin appeared to be female, her features tanned, delicate and sharp. As she approached the other assassin however, there was a load 'oof !' as she punched him in the nose.

"You arrogant, selfish fool! How could you let this happen? Do you lack the brains?"

"Alia, calm down-"

"Listen Altair! I will not calm down. You have disgraced the brotherhood and failed myself and Malik as a friend. Malik, Altair! He has been your best friend for years yet you treat his existence less than your horse!"

The two were earning stares from the villagers and the other assassins lurking about. Alia did not care. Altair's nose was gushing out blood freely after the strength of the younger assassin's punch. Alia also did not care about that.

"It was not my fault! Malik was-"

"Was what?" Alia yelled, her face going red from anger, her eyes still red from crying. "Yes dear Altair. I'm sure Malik is responsible for the loss of his arm and his brother's life. Did I miss something while I was gone? Like Malik getting careless and big-headed like you? I think not. I've heard about it all and I know you broke all the tenants. If I were the master, I wouldn't hesitate to strip you of your rank and your head!'

Finishing her rant, tears forming in her eyes, Alia left a dazed Altair on the path where Abbas made his way over to. He deserves all the taunting Abbas gives him, she fumed in her head as she made her way to Al Muslim to report her mission. It seems he was going back to the Altair she knew when she had first arrived. He was not a joy.

"You, boy! Get back here with that! You dirty little thief!"

An eleven year old Alia sprinted down the street with the bag of apples she had just stolen. She did, in fact, look very much like a boy with the attire she had on. No shoes, tanned ripped breeches, a baggy beige shirt that was far too big for her and messy short cut black hair that fell down in her eyes which were a dazzling green colour. She dodged in and out of people and slowed down when near the guards. After running in circles for 15 minutes, the guards lost sight of her and she leapt into a hay cart. She regained her breath and peeked out through the hay and wood. Seeing no guards, she jumped out only to be grabbed by the arm by the trader she had stolen from.

"Dirty little thing! How dare you steal in my presence!"

"Please sir! I was hun-"

"Excuse me sir?"

The raven youth stopped struggling to see an old man with a white beard and dressed in white robes with a black coat, staring down at her with admiration.

"What do you want?" the trader snapped. A group of people were now gathering around the scene.

"I wish to pay for what the boy stole. How much?"

The trader mumbled something under his breath and Alia closed her eyes, listening to the sound of coins being dropped into his hands.

"If I catch him stealing again he'll pay me with his hand!"

Alia opened her eyes to see the trader pushing through the crowds back to his stall.

"You should not have done that, child. Next time you may not be so lucky."

Alia took a step back from the old man as he spoke. Something about him un-nerved her.

"My name is Al Mualim. I have been watching you these past few days. Tell me, where are your family?"

Alia swallowed and tried to keep tears at bay.

"Dead, sir. We were on our way to Damascus when we were attacked by bandits. Only I escaped so I continued on here. Please don't send me anywhere bad! Please!"

Al Mualim leaned down towards her and gave her a kind smile.

"Have no fear. How would you like to train in my brotherhood? You will have family and friends amongst your brothers and we protect one and another."

Alia was quite confused. Brotherhood? Brothers? Does he think I am a boy? _  
_She nodded her head shyly and followed Al Mualim through the crowd of people. Smells of flowers, spices and food hit her as for once, she took in the atmosphere of Damascus.

"Hurry on boy! We must leave for Masyaf tonight!"

Alia started to fall behind and eventually lost sight of the old man. She started to panic as she got lost in the large crowd of people gathering for the market.

"Sir! Si-"

And with that she got hit on the head and fell unconcious.

-xxxxx - xxxxx - xxxxx - xxxxx –

"How is he?"

"Very well Master, but-"

"I asked if the boy was well. Nothing else matters. Now, I must go. Alert me if anything changes."

-xxxxx - xxxxx - xxxxx - xxxxx –

Alia woke up to find herself in a bed, her head wrapped in bandages.

"How are you, young one?"

A medic appeared at her side, holding a tray of food.

"I- I'm a bit light headed."

The man placed the tray on her lap and checked her bandages.

"That would be from hunger. Tell me, when did you think Al Mualim would realise you are a girl?"

Alia dropped her fork and stared at the medic who smiled and chuckled.

"Do not worry child. I tried to tell him but he did not listen. I won't tell unless I am asked. You never know. He seemed to like you for your skills. You are a talented young girl."

Alia let herself relax and continued eating when something popped onto her mind.

"What happened?"

He pulled a chair towards the bed and sat back in it.

"Call me Akram. You were apparently hit on the head, hard and collapsed. Al Mualim brought you back here, to the infirmary in Masyaf. You were still unconscious when you arrived. Most likely because of the hit and your tiredness. You've been out cold for three days."

Alia frowned as she placed the tray and her empty plate on the table beside her bed. How could I be so careless? How did I even hit my head? _  
_

"Akram?"

"Yes?"

"What kind of brotherhood is this?"

Akram sighed as he got up from his chair and put it against the wall.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time to explain. I really must tend to my other patients. Tell me though, what is your name?"

"Alia."

He laughed and wrote something down on a piece of parchment.

"I suggest you use this," he said, handing it to her.

"I have never encountered a boy with the name Alia and I highly doubt anyone else has. Get up and go see Al Mualim. I shall send in one of the boys to show you the way"

Alia glanced gratefully at her new friend before looking down at the parchment. 'Khalil'  
So, her new name was Khalil. _Khalil Ibn-Laylah. That could work._ Son of the sky. Why had she chosen that? Mainly because she no longer had a family and she had always been fascinated by the sky. _Yes, that will work._

"You sent for me, Akram?"

A young boy, maybe the age of 13, with black hair shaved short and dressed in a white tunic and tanned breeches, was standing by the door of the infirmary.

"Ah yes," Akram said, striding over to him from a different patient.

"Thank you, Malik. Would you mind showing Khalil here to Master Al Mualim?"

Malik looked over at Alia and smiled.

"Of course not. Get dressed brother and I shall show you to the Master."

Alia was astonished at what the boy had called her and then remembered that she was supposed to be a he. She quickly jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of brown breeches and a white tunic that had been left out for her.

"Here," Malik said, walking over with a pair of brown boots for her.

"We do not get our uniforms yet. I'm getting mine next week though."

Alia took the boots from him and they surprisingly fit perfectly.

"Good, now lets go."

Malik lead her out of the infirmary and out into a corridor. At the end of the corridor, they reached stairs that had guards lining the floors. She froze when she saw them but Malik put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It is okay. They are also a part of our brotherhood"

They started up the stairs and when they reached the second floor, Alia found her tongue.

"What kind of brotherhood is this?"

"You were not told?" Malik inquired, looking back at her with a confused expression on his face.

"No."

They began up the second stairway when Malik replied.

"We are a brotherhood of assassins."

He heard Alia gasp and laughed.

"Do not worry. We have a creed. Three tenants. I'm sure Al Mualim will make you aware of them."

He said the last part with sarcasm dripping from each word, making her smile.

"He bashes them into your skull, I assume?"

"Indeed"

They reached the floor where Alia was meant to go to and Malik took his leave.

"I will see you around Khalil. Good luck!"

She nodded goodbye and stepped in front of Al Mualim's desk.

"Greetings, child. Welcome to the Assassin's Brotherhood."


End file.
